Life experiences with an over protective werewolf
by Ashes2Flames
Summary: What do you do with an over protective brother 24/7? What do you do when he's a werewolf? What do you do when he's not really your brother? And what do you do if you've had a crush on him for years? When you find out these answers let me know. Claire


"Hey Quil

"Hey Quil!" I shouted as I opened the door to his apartment. No one answered.

"Jake… Embry…?" I called, slightly less sure, to his two best friends that he shared the place with. Still no answer. Maybe they were out… but then why would they leave the door open? That was odd.

I heard a small moan coming from the passage to my right. Following the sound, I ended up outside Quil's bedroom. Maybe he was sleeping.

An evil grin spread over my face. Well I could change that. Still grinning I pushed open the door, without knocking, and without thinking apparently. The sight that met my eyes was not a friendly one.

Spread out in front of me, on the rather large, king-size bed, lay a rather naked and rather… um how shall I put it…exited, red head. On top of her moved an equally naked and equally excited, dark skinned Quillet.

"Ew gross Quil!" I whispered before turning to leave the room.

A deep male voice barked some harsh curses and I stopped in my tracks. That wasn't Quills voice.

"Jake!" I exclaimed whipping around to face the now shocked couple.

"Oh. Hey Claire!" Jake greeted not seeming the slight bit embarrassed that I had walked in on him and… _red…_ butt naked in what was obviously a _private_ moment.

"Well this is…um awkward" I stated smirking a bit in spite of my self. Jake just smiled and winked back.

"Who is she?" the red head asked, causing Jacob to finally take notice of her again.

"Oh she's-"

"Well I'll leave you two alone shall I?" I say, cutting him off, "You obviously have unfinished business to attend to. I'll be outside when you're ready Jake. There's no way in hell I'm missing out on this story." I chuckled as I headed back out the room.

"Oh, I'm just finishing up," I heard Jake say before my ears were abused by a deafening "_what!"_

I blocked out any further shouting by closing the door and heading to the living room. Grabbing the remote I plopped down on the couch, channel surfing while I waited for Jake. Ten minutes later he emerged, fully clothed, thank goodness, and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked, flopping down next to me. The old couch groaned at the extra weight and Jake and I laughed together. The sound was soon cut short by the loud banging of the front door.

"Some one wasn't happy," I say glancing at Jake out the corner of my eye. This only lead to another fit of laughter which only ended after Jake fell on the floor and hit his head on the tiles. Don't get me wrong it was funny but Jake looked like he'd strangle me if I laughed at him, so instead I changed the subject.

"So what'd he do this time?"

"Who did what?"

"Well, I'm assuming you didn't fuck some random girl on Quil's bed because he gave you flowers."

"Oy! Watch your language young lady! I was willing to let the hell word slide due to the compromising situation but this swearing is just not on." He joked, wagging his index finger at me like an angry mother.

"You're changing the subject"

"I am not!" At this comment I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh alright," Jake sighed and looked away "He cut holes in the front of all my boxers and I've had to go commando for the past three days."

At this statement I packed out laughing again and a scowl stretched over his face.

"It's not funny," he mumbled, crossing his arms.

"I know it's not, its fu- I mean **freaking** hilarious!" I screeched clutching my sides and rolling around on the couch. Jake just continued to glare at me.

"Fine, fine," I said "It's not funny, but I don't see what you're complaining about, it's easy access." I had to fight not to burst into laughter at his expression at the look on his face.

"Funny enough, that's exactly what Quil said," mused Jacob as he pulled himself back onto the couch. We sat there for a while, just watching some soccer on the T.V. when I remembered my reason for being here.

"Hey Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you guys mind if I stayed here till mom gets home. My sister locked me out the house again."

"Again?"

"Yep. As much as I love Stef, she's got such a short attention span."

"Ha-ha, shame. That sucks. Well of course you can stay. Quil will be ecstatic. He's on patrol in the woods at the moment but he should be home soon." Jacob stated in monotone as he stared blankly at the screen.

"I'll just go find him, you look a bit tired after all that excitement you had today, old_ man."_

"At least I'm not some love sick puppy, pining after another _old man,_ but to afraid to make a move," he shouted after me as I left, closing the door. I chuckled but inside, my stomach plummeted. Was I that obvious? I had known Quil for ever, he was like my brother and I'd had a crush on him since like sixth grade. Unfortunately, like dear old Jake had just pointed out, he was much older than me and also not quite human.

Quil and his friends had been werewolves since they were teens and out of all of them, Quil definitely liked it the most. He said he enjoyed the speed and the freedom of being a wolf and I couldn't say I blamed him. It did sound really fun.

The thing was I wasn't actually supposed to know, but I found out a while back, in about my freshman year, what happens when you accidentally make Quil angry.

_flash back_

_His hands started pushing up under my top as he laid us both down in the grassy clearing of the forest. His mouth was so soft, as he kissed my lips, his tongue darting out to meat mine. I let out a tiny moan when his hand grazed my ribcage, and that's how it all started._

_Our fun was suddenly interrupted, when Josh was ripped off me, by a very big, very angry looking Quil. Woops. I hurriedly got up and straightened myself out under his heated gaze. Damn! That was not meant to happen. _

_I had perfected the habit of sneaking off without Quil knowing, by the age of 12, but every odd now and again he still managed to catch me. Why did today have to be one of those days? _

_Quil cleared his voice and I looked up, red-faced, but unabashed, it was not my fault he was so protective over me and got his panties in a knot every time I got a guy. Not that that happened often thanks to the big mountain in front of me._

"_Quil please put Josh down."_

"_Oh? Is that his name?" he replied shaking Josh by the back of his hoody. I just raised my eyebrow at him._

"_Fine…" he huffed, slowly lowering Josh to the ground_

"_Josh, get out of here," I muttered, only taking my eyes off him when he was a safe distance away from us, that's when I exploded. _

"_Quil, what the hell was that and what in blazes are you doing now?" I screeched noticing that Quil had started to shake violently._

"_Nothing Claire, just leave me here to calm down a bit and I'll be fine."_

"_Calm down? Calm down," I shrieked, "Quil, I'm the one who should be calming down! You always do this! You never let me choose, whether it be about guys, school, friends, even my freaking clothes!" I looked dramatically down at what I was wearing. The last bit was a little exaggerated, but I swear if Quil could, he would make sure I dressed up like a nun every time I left the house._

_I looked back up and noticed the shaking hadn't stopped. Something was wrong, very wrong. Another violent shiver wracked his body, head to toe, forcing him to the ground. I backed away as fast as I could, wondering what was going on. I watched, terrified as the events unfolded._

_Quil's body practically exploded. Shreds of his clothes flew into the air. A terrifying roar filled the air and a monster had taken the place of my best friend._

_I backed away further and faster, till the unwelcome sensation of a tree hit my back. Eek! It advanced slowly, as if it were stalking prey. I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow, silently saying my good byes and hoping it would be painless. After a long while of nothing, I opened my eyes just a crack and was shocked. The big wolf sat right in front of me, gazing into my eyes, looking so sweet and innocent. I smiled; it had very nice eyes, Quil's eyes. And that was when realization hit me._

"_Quil?" I asked shakily, leaning back against the tree. A wet nose snuffled behind my ear and I laughed. Yes it was definitely Quil!_

"_Oh Quil…" I sighed burying my face in his fur and sliding down the tree. Quil followed me and shoved his humongous head in my lap. I laughed again._

"_Your much cuter this way," Quil just raised his eyebrow, or he tried anyway, except he didn't have any. _

"_Do you like to be petted?" I asked ruffling his ears. I took the way he leaned into my touch as a yes. That was one of the best and most interesting moments of my life. The guy I had liked for about 2 to 3 years now was lying in my lap with me playing with his hair. Romantic right? Slight problem was he was a really big and really scary wolf-guy and the weirdest part of this whole episode, was that I was not fazed even a bit._

_End flash back_

Funny enough, the bit I remembered the most from that day was not when Quil informed me about the whole "being a werewolf" thing but when Quil got back up and fazed back, right in front of me. He realized he had no clothes on only after I giggled and pointed it out to him. I have never seen that boy run so fast in my life. It was so funny I couldn't stop thinking about it for weeks. Well that and other reasons… but I was only thirteen going on fourteen. It wasn't my fault he looked so damn good in his birthday suit.

A blush spread over my cheeks at the thought and I quickly stretched down to tie up the laces of my trainers. Standing back up again, I took off at a run and went off to the woods to search for Quil.

**What'd you think?**


End file.
